Rettet die Märchenwelt
by Katzenauge
Summary: Die Märchenwelt ist in Gefahr und nur eine Person kann sie retten.
1. Trampolin

„Quiek!" Irgendetwas benutzte sie gerade als Trampolin. Sie schlug in die Dunkelheit und bemerkte einen Widerstand. Danach hörte sie nur noch einen dumpfen Knall. „Quiek!", sagte eine Stimme entrüstet.  
  
Sie drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Nach einigen Sekunden sprang schon wieder etwas auf und ab. War sie dazu bestimmt, als Trampolin zu enden?  
  
„Quiek! Quiek quiek Quieeeek!"  
  
Sie hörte die Stimme, nahm ihr Kopfkissen und drückte es sich auf die Ohren. Diese Stimme brachte nur Ärger![1] Die Person allerdings ließ sich nicht abschrecken, sondern hüpfte munter und fröhlich auf ihrem Körper weiter. Zusätzlich klackte es am Fenster. „Mach auf! Es ist verdammt kalt hier draußen!", hörte sie eine zweite Stimme sagen.  
  
Sie stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. „Ich will euch nicht hören!", murmelte sie. „Und sehen erst recht nicht. Ich habe keine Lust heute, euch irgendwie zu helfen."  
  
„Quiek!", sagte der Trampolinspringer entrüstet. „Quieeek, Quiek!" Zusätzlich knirschte ihr ganzer Körper dazu.  
  
Wie lange konnte sie die Beiden wohl ignorieren? Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen glitten durch das Fenster und beschienen ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie blinzelte und blickte auf ihren Bauch, auf der ein Rattenskelett majestätisch thronte. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, wenn man von dem Schweiß auf den Knochen und von dem Abstützen auf seiner Sense – wie man es nach einem Marathon machte, falls man nicht schon längst tausend Tode gestorben [2] war – absah.  
  
„Rattentod, was machst du hier?", fragte sie genervt. Heute war Sonntag gewesen, der einzige Tag, an dem sie hätte ausschlafen können. Aber nein, es musste mal wieder der Tod ins Haus spazieren und sie in ihrer Ruhe stören!  
  
„Quiek, quiek-quieeek quiek, uieeekk!"  
  
„Er sagt, er braucht deine Hilfe! Es ist wichtig!", ertönte die Stimme des Raben hinter dem Fenster. „Könntest du mich hereinlassen?"  
  
Widerwillig stand sie auf und öffnete das Fenster. Der Rabe stolzierte herein und blickte hochmütig zum Rattentod. „Du hättest ruhig das Fenster öffnen können! Nicht alle gehen durch Wände!"  
  
„Quiek!", entschuldigte sich das Skelett.  
  
Sie tippte ungeduldig mit ihren Füßen auf den Boden. „Wobei braucht ihr meine Hilfe?"  
  
„Quiek, quiek-quiek!"  
  
-----------------

1 Der Körper, zu der die Stimme gehörte, brachte Ärger, nicht die Stimme selbst  
  
2 Natürlich konnte das Rattenskelett nicht mehr sterben 


	2. Och, wie gut, dass niemand weiß

Man hörte schon aus der Ferne, eine kleine Stimme, die herzzerreißend sang [1]  
  
„Och, wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich..."  
  
Die Person tauchte hinter den Bergen auf und stolperte ab und zu über seinen Bart.  
  
Sie war wirklich klein, wobei man allerdings darauf achten sollte, sie nicht so zu bezeichnen. Denn sonst konnte sie sehr, sehr ungemütlich werden. Sie zog den Ausdruck Nicht so groß wie andere vor.  
  
Diese Person also stutzte plötzlich und fing noch einmal von vorne an zu singen.  
  
„Och, wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich..."  
  
Sie zwirbelte kurz ihren Bart, ehe sie lauthals zu fluchen anfing.  
  
„Mist! Jetzt habe ich schon wieder meinen Namen vergessen."  
  
Er schlug sich mehrmals gegen die Stirn, um sich zu erinnern. [2] Schließlich gab er entnervt auf und hüpfte lustig singend weiter. Er wiederholte immer wieder diesen einen Satz. [3]  
  
Und dann... wie viele Male hat er es schon versucht... fiel ihm sein Name wieder ein. Und so sang er: „Och, wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Rumpelstilzchen heiß!"  
  
Im gleichen Moment, wie er sein Namen hörte, runzelte er die Stirn.  
  
Hieß er wirklich Rumpelstilzchen? Hätte seine Mutter ihm wirklich so einen Namen gegeben?  
  
Warum hieß er nicht gleich Butterblume oder Mülldeponie? Nein, nein, dass konnte nicht sein Name sein.  
  
Vielleicht hieß er Karl-Heinz oder Friedrich-Wilhelm. Das waren vernünftige Namen! Rumpelstilzchen, der Namen musste seiner Phantasie entsprungen sein, ja genau, nur seiner Phantasie.  
  
Mit sich selbst zufrieden, hüpfte er singend weiter. „Och, wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Karl-Heinz oder wie auch immer heiß!"  
  
Und dann spürte er den Wind, der urplötzlich aufflammte und ihn beinahe in die Lüfte hob. Die Fröhlichkeit war verschwunden. Zitternd drehte er sich um.  
  
Und dort sah er es! Es war furchtbar! Er sah... nichts!

---------------  
[1] leider auch herzzerreißend falsch

[2] Das Ergebnis waren Kopfschmerzen und Aspirin war dort, wo er lebte, noch nicht erfunden worden

[3] Zur Entschuldigung muss man sagen, dass er auch nur diesen Satz einigermaßen klangvoll singen konnte, ohne dass sofort alle Fensterscheiben zu Bruch gingen, die Milch sauer wurde oder Einbrecher vergraulte. Diese Person hatte allerdings wirklich nie irgendwelche Probleme mit Dieben oder Einbrechern.


	3. rette die Märchenwelt

Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass kaum jemand Scheibenwelt-Romane liest, habe mich deshalb auch gefragt, ob ich die Story fortsetze. Aber vielleicht gibt es ja irgendjemand irgendwann irgendwo, der Gefallen an dieser Geschichte hat. Und deshalb widme ich diesem Jemand diese Story. Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat er die Widmung auch verdient.

------------ Aber zur Geschichte zurück

„Warum ich?", fragte das Mädchen und starrte den Rattentod finster an. „Warum macht es nicht mein Großvater?"  
  
„Quiek-Quiek! Quiieeek!", antwortete der Rattentod und lief aufgeregt hin und her.  
  
„Weil dein Großvater gerade Urlaub in Mungo-Bungo macht [1]!", übersetzte der Rabe und hielt Ausschau nach etwas Runden.  
  
„Urlaub? Großvater?"Das Mädchen sah den Rattentod ungläubig an.  
  
Der Rattentod nickte. „Quieeek-quieeeeeek!"  
  
„Der Tod ist einfach überfordert in letzter Zeit gewesen. Und als dann eine Flaute kam – sprich: es starben nicht so wichtige Leute, bei denen er anwesend sein musste – genehmigte er sich einen Kurztrip."  
  
„Dann holt ihn aus dem Urlaub zurück!", brummte sie und legte sich wieder hin.  
  
Der Rattentod schüttelte den Kopf. „Quiek!", empörte er sich.  
  
„Du musst! Es liegt an dir uns zu retten!"  
  
Sie sah den Raben stirnrunzelnd an. „Das sind doch nur Erfindungen unserer Phantasie! Es gibt sie nicht wirklich!"  
  
„Quieeek Quiiiiieeeeeeeeek!"  
  
„Der Rattentod sagt, dass wir auch sterben, wenn sie nicht mehr leben."  
  
Wütend schmiss sie die Bettdecke weg. „Es ist mein freier Tag heute! Ich hätte AUSSCHLAFEN können."  
  
„Das wissen wir!", meinte der Rabe ungerührt, während der Rattentod bestätigend nickte. „Gehen wir dann?"  
  
Sie seufzte, sah noch einmal wehmütig zu ihrem Bett und schwang sich schließlich aus dem Fenster, wo Binky auf sie wartete.  
  
Sie, Susanne, Tochter vom Tod, sollte versuchen, die Märchenwelt zu retten.  
  
------------  
  
[1] Mungo-Bungo ist ein kleines Dorf mit zwei Einwohnern am Meer, mit weißem Strand, einer einzigen Palme und einem einzigen Parkplatz. Wie auch in Großstädten gibt es hier Streit um den Platz im Schatten und um den Parkplatz überhaupt.


	4. Och, sieh mal! Ist sie nicht süß?

----  
  
Huhu! auf und abhüpfend, Arme hin und her wedelnd, Aufmerksamkeit erhaschen wollend... Siehst du mich? Ich bin hiiiieeeerrrr! Und ich habe einen Fan! im Kreis herumhüpfend wer hätte das gedacht! Ha, ich selbst hätte das nicht gedacht!  
  
Danke Lómea! Du hast mir den Mut, die Hoffnung, die Schreibkraft zurückgegeben. Ohne dich wäre ich ziellos umhergeirrt, wäre am Abgrund gewesen und gesprungen.

Und wer hätte dann meine Geschichte geschrieben? Wer hätte dann dieses sinnlosen Kommentar, den man jetzt lesen kann, fabriziert? Ich wäre gesprungen. Niemand hätte mich aufhalten können. Und dann kam ein Lichlein geflogen. Es hatte die Form einer Review.

Danke! Tausend mal Danke! Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse: Du meinst Fußnoten, nicht wahr? Um dich nicht zu enttäuschen und dir nun mein folgendes Kapitel zu widmen, musst du einfach weiterlesen.  
  
---  
  
„Ich will nicht!", murrte das kleine Mädchen und zupfte ärgerlich an ihren geflochtenen Zöpfen herum.

„Du gehst!", befahl die Mutter herrisch. „Hier ist dein Korb!" Sie drückte dem Mädchen ein Weidenkorb in die Hand, der mit einem Tuch abgedeckt wurde. „Und wehe, der Wein kommt diesmal nicht bei der Großmutter an!"

„Ich hatte doch so großen Durst!", murmelte das Mädchen leise und versuchte, die verhassten Zöpfe zu lösen [1].

„Und zieh dein Cape über. Es könnte kalt werden."

„Muss ich?", maulte das Mädchen und besah sich kritisch das rote Cape. Sie hasste das rot. Es stand ihr einfach nicht. Sie hätte viel lieber schwarz getragen. Oder grün. Aber rot [2]? Sie streifte sich den Umhang über. „Kann nicht Paul gehen?"

„Nein!", meinte die Mutter.

Das Mädchen seufzte. „Immer ich!"Dann drehte sie sich um und ging.

„Und pass auf den bösen Wolf auf, der im Wald herumirrt!"

Sie winkte ab. Als sie aus der Sichtweite des Hauses war, spähte sie erst mal in den Korb. Wein, Brot, Käse... Dann ging sie weiter.

Eher gesagt hüpfte sie singend weiter. Sie wollte es nicht, aber irgendetwas drängte sie dazu. Es war wie ein Trieb.

Auf dem Waldweg, begegnete ihr dann eine alte Frau. „Och, sieh mal! Ist sie nicht süß? Und erst diese putzigen Zöpfe..."

Das Mädchen seufzte und griff unwillkürlich nach der Weinflasche. Es würde ein langer Weg werden.

Ob Großmutter mitbekäme, wenn sie in die Weinflasche später Wasser füllte?  
  
[1] verhasst deshalb, weil jedes Mal, wenn sie singend und hüpfend durch den Wald lief, man zu ihr sagte. „Och, sieh mal! Ist sie nicht süß? Und erst diese putzigen Zöpfe..."Danach fand sie immer den Weg in ein Gebüsch oder entdeckte den wirklich Sinn von Alkohol.

[2] Mädchen [3], die hüpfend und singend durch den Wald liefen, trugen immer rot.

[3] Diese Art von Mädchen waren immer hellblond. Man sah nie ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen durch den Wald laufen. Warum auch? Die Schwarzhaarigen waren klug genug, nachts nicht nach draußen zu gehen oder sich von dem Wolf fressen zu lassen. Sie hörten auch nicht „Och, sieh mal! Ist sie nicht süß? Und erst diese putzigen Zöpfe..." Schwarzhaarige waren ganz klar besser dran.

---


	5. WO BEFINDET SICH DIE MÄRCHENWELT?

----  
  
Sie saß sicher auf Binky und musterte den Rattentod misstrauisch. „Wie kommen wir in die Märchenwelt?"  
  
Rattentod zuckte mit den Achseln. „Quieek!" „Er weiß es nicht!", übersetzte der Rabe.  
  
Susanne seufzte. „Und wie soll ich die Märchenwelt retten, wenn ich nicht einmal weiß, WO SIE SICH BEFINDET?"  
  
„Also wirklich! Es ist lange kein Grund _diese_ Stimme anzuwenden!", empörte sich der Rabe.  
  
„Quiek!", bestätigte der Rattentod und nickte heftig. Dann kramte er in seinem Umhang und zog eine kleine Lebensuhr hervor.  
  
„Wir müssen sowieso noch einen kleinen Abstecher machen.", meinte der Rabe und starrte auf die Uhr.  
  
„Hättet ihr das nicht eher machen können?", fragte das Mädchen genervt.  
  
Der Rabe zog eine Augenbraue hoch [1]. „Der Tod lässt sich manchmal Zeit! Das müsstest du doch wissen!"  
  
Susanne winkte ab. „Jaja, also, wo müssen wir hin?"  
  
„Wir besuchen den Rattenkönig [2]!"  
  
„Und wie finden wir die Märchenwelt?"  
  
Der Rattentod grinste sie an. „Quieeek!"  
  
Susanne schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh, nein! Das will ich nicht!"

-----  
  
[1] Jedenfalls sah es so aus! Bei einem Raben konnte man das schlecht sagen, da dieser ja bekanntlich keine Augenbrauen hatte. Nur von einem Exemplar der Gattung Raben ist bekannt, dass er früher Brauen hatte. Leider hatte sich das Feuer bei dem letzten lebenden Exemplar einen Spaß erlaubt. Das ganze Fiasko endete in einem Backofen bei Familie Dotterweich...  
  
[2] Entgegen aller Vorstellungen besaßen Ratten tatsächlich eine feste Hierarchie. Sie bestand aus einem König und seine Diener, die alle mehr oder weniger [3] unbedeutend waren. Eine Ratte, die es bis ganz oben geschafft hatte, besaß ein Recht vom Rattentod persönlich empfangen zu werden!  
  
[3] eher weniger

-----


	6. Der Meisterdieb

---  
  
Dunkelheit umhüllte ihn, ließ ihn mit der Finsternis verschmelzen. Er starrte zu dem Fenster.

Er musste genau den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, bis die alte Hexe endlich schlafen gegangen war. Und dann konnte er beginnen.

Eine Pfote strich über seine Schnurrhaare, während er wartete. Er sah einige Soldaten, die patrouillierten.

Er presste sich enger an die Wand, verschmolz mit ihr geradezu. Seine Tarnung war perfekt [1].

Jetzt musste er nur noch warten. Da! Das Licht ging aus. Er rieb sich die Pfoten und ließ ein zufriedenes Schnurren hören.

Äußerst geschickt kletterte er den Baum hinauf und sprang mit einem dreifachen Rückwärtssalto in das Zimmer.

Elegant landete er auf seinen Pfoten und sah sich in der Dunkelheit um, bis er den Gegenstand fand, den er suchte.

Er wollte ihn unbedingt auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkaufen. Es würde bestimmt hundert Goldstücke einbringen [2].

Er ging näher heran und strich ehrfürchtig über die glatte Oberfläche, die ein leises Schnarchen von sich gab.

Der goldene Rahmen faszinierte ihn. Wie ging noch einmal der Spruch um den Gegenstand zu aktivieren?

Mit leuchtender Erkenntnis schnurrte er: „Spieglein, Spieglein, an der Wand..."

„Was geht hier vor?", krächzte eine alte Stimme, die wahrlich immer Hexen hatten. Man konnte die Warze auf ihrer Nase praktisch _hören._

Schnell packte er sich den Spiegel und war auch schon verschwunden.  
  
----  
  
Nicht weit von dem Ort, in einem kleinen, bescheidenen Haus schrie ein Mädchen, das von oben bis unten mit Ruß bedeckt war, ihre zwei Stiefschwestern an: „WO ZUM TEUFEL SIND MEINE GLASPANTOFFEL?"  
  
---  
  
[1] wenn die Wand braun mit lila Flecken, die die Formen von einem Hut, einem Gürtel, Handschuhe und Stiefel hatten, war.  
  
[2] Er war sich da so sicher, da er heute schon ein Paar gläserne Pantoffel für 89 Goldstücke verhökert hatte.

-----


End file.
